


A Queen's Compromise

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: In the middle of a lovers’ quarrel, a compromise is reached between Crowley and the reader.





	A Queen's Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You knew the exact moment he appeared in the room with you. Crowley had a certain air about him, an aura that was impossible to ignore. You gave it your best shot, stubbornly keeping your attention focused on the book you had been reading. If he thought he could just pop into your palace chambers whenever he felt like, as though you hadn’t been giving him the cold shoulder for a week, he had another thing coming.

You were doing an admirable job of ignoring him, calmly turning the pages of your book even though you found it difficult to concentrate on the words. Crowley was the first to crack, heaving a theatrical sigh and coming to stand at the foot of your bed, glass of whiskey clutched in one hand. 

“Are you really that determined to continue this? You’ve been holed up in your chambers for a week, not one word shared between us. I’m tired of sending messenger demons back and forth when it’s you I want to talk to. Come now, love, was what I did really that terrible? It was done for your protection.”

Giving up the pretense of reading, you tossed the book aside, rising to stand in front of him. “My protection?” you echoed back. “Your demons interrupted a hunt, Crowley. They jumped in uninvited and the werewolf almost escaped. I don’t need your little babysitters shadowing me every moment of every day.”

“Darling, I’m sorry the blundering morons got in your way, but can you fault me for wanting to keep you safe? I love you as much as a demon can love anyone, and need to be certain you’re protected at all times.”

“Crowley,” you began, frustrated with his inability to understand why you were upset,“you say that you love me, but all you’ve done has shown that you don’t trust me to take care of myself. You keep me under your surveillance around the clock. What, are you afraid I’ll try to take over or something?”

“Come now, love, don’t say that. Besides, what is a queen without her king?” he teased you lightly.

Shooting him your best bitchface, you deadpanned, “Historically? Better.”

He wasn’t able to keep from chuckling at that. Sipping at his whiskey, he took a moment to gather himself. “Well said, love; I deserved that one. And you’re absolutely right, you don’t need me- a woman like you could rule Heaven and Hell if you put your mind to it.” He paused, setting down his glass on the nightstand before continuing, “It’s I who needs you. You’ve managed to work your way into my heart; turns out it’s not as shriveled as I thought.”

Stepping in closer, he hesitantly reached out to place his hands on your shoulders. When you didn’t push him away, he slid them down to rest on your waist, pulling you into his embrace. You reluctantly went, your willpower fading as his warmth and the scent of his cologne surrounded you. Christ, but if felt good to be in his arms again. You weren’t about to let him off the hook so easily though. He’d violated your trust, sending demonic body guards to watch over you after you explicitly told him not to. It made you feel weak, and if there was one trait the two of you shared, it was hating to feel weak.

Voice muffled as you burrowed into his chest, you said, “Crowley, it hurts when you don’t trust me.” Seeing him open his mouth to protest, you cut him off. “I know you don’t mean to, but it makes me feel like a child when you do stuff like this. I can handle hunts on my own you know; I’ve been hunting ever since I was a kid. I know the risks and I accept them. And if you can’t accept that about me, then I don’t see this working out.”

Crowley’s arms tightened around you at your words. “Oh, darling, I never meant to question your competency. I know all too well that you can manage your own affairs. But the thought of you in danger of any kind- I lost my head. Few things can frighten the King of Hell, and losing you is at the top of the list.”

You chuckled weakly against the lapels of his suit. “That wasn’t an apology, you know. Or a promise to not do it again.”

Heaving a sigh, Crowley replied, “Can’t get anything past you, can I, love? Very well, if you need to hear me say it, I am sorry. I never wanted to push you away, and I was a stubborn ass to go behind your back. Do I have my Queen’s forgiveness?”

You hummed against his chest, letting him squirm a little while you pretended to deliberate. “I suppose it will do. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay?”

He pressed a kiss to your hair. “How about a compromise? I promise that I won’t send anymore bodyguards, if you promise to take along at least a hellhound during the more dangerous hunts. They won’t attack or interfere unless ordered to. Does that sound reasonable, kitten?”

Rolling your eyes slightly, you could tell this was a topic he wouldn’t budge on. All things considered, it was a fairly good compromise. “Fine,” you huffed playfully, “you’ve got yourself a bargain.”

His thumb and forefinger gripped lightly at your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. “Darling, you know there’s only one way to seal a deal,” he chided gently, eyes alight with mischief.

A grin tugged at the corners of your mouth as your hands slid up his chest to cross behind his neck. Leaning in, you gave him a sly smile, “Then what are you waiting for, my King?” Your lips brushed against his with the slightest hint of pressure. The scratch of his beard tickled your skin as he took control of the kiss, pressing against you more firmly as his lips moved against yours. Oh, how you’d missed this. Ignoring Crowley had been almost as hard on you as it had been on him.

You moaned when he slipped his tongue out to run along the seam of your lips, You opened for him, welcoming the warm glide of his tongue against your own. The taste of whiskey and smoke flooded your mouth, a flavor uniquely Crowley. You nipped at his bottom lip, enjoying his little groan of pleasure. His arms drew your body flush against his. A rush of lust went straight to your core at the press of his cock against your center. Even through his suit and your jeans, you could feel how hard he was for you. It was intoxicating to know that you could affect him so much.

You ground your hips against him, needing some kind of friction. He groaned in approval, breaking the kiss to nip along your jawline, taking your ear between his teeth and tugging gently. A breathless laugh escaped you, fading away into a drawn out moan as a ghostly hand drifted up to fondle at your breasts. Fuck, you loved it when he used his demonic powers on you, and he never hesitated to use that to his advantage.

Your head tilted back as you got lost in the feeling, gasping in delight as he nibbled at your throat. His teeth worried at the skin there, biting and sucking his mark onto your flesh. He grunted into the crook of your neck, small noises of gratification leaving him in a steady stream. “Oh love, I’d forgotten the feel of you in my arms. I’ve ached to hold you like this for the past week. I’ll never go so long without you again; I couldn’t bear it.”

“Crowley,” you mewled, pushing his suit jacket off of his shoulders, “I missed you. I need you, my King. Need to feel you over me, inside me. Please.”

“As my Queen commands,” he panted out. A snap of his fingers, and the two of you were laid bare to each other. You groaned at the feel of his heated skin against your own, a wave of lust going through you to pool low in your belly. Your aching cunt throbbed with need as his thick cock rubbed against your stomach, jutting proudly away from his body. You could feel yourself slickening even more at the sight.

Crowley guided your backwards until the backs of your knees hit the bed. You allowed him to gently push you onto it, sprawling across the silk covers, legs dangling over the edge. He leaned down, fists bracketing your shoulders as he hovered over you. When you tried to tug him down on top of you, he resisted, instead using his demon powers to stroke down your sides. Your back arched into it and you practically purred at the sensation.

“Oh, kitten, how beautiful you look like this, so eager for me. Let me love you, taste the flavor I’ve missed. Let me hear you call for me as I love you with my mouth.”

“Yes, Crowley, oh fuck yes,” you whimpered. Your legs spread of their own accord to make room for him. His beard rasped against your chest as he lapped at your breasts, teeth scraping along the soft mounds. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard bud. Your fists clutched at the sheets as you writhed under him. Between the wonders of his mouth and his demon powers, you were already approaching your peak.

Crowley released your nipple with a wet pop. He kissed his way down your stomach, pausing every once in awhile to bite down and suck a bruise onto your skin. Your body was going to be painted with his marks the next few days and the thought of it sent a thrill through you. When he dipped his tongue into your belly button, you couldn’t stop the squeal from leaving you. He chuckled against you, the heat of his breath hitting your dripping cunt and pulling a whine from you.

You spread your legs as wide as you could when he positioned himself between your thighs. His broad shoulders wedged into place, his hands curling around your thighs to hold you open for him. You squirmed as every exhale sent a gust of heat across your entrance. The King of Hell was kneeling before you, ready to eat you out like you were a gourmet meal. Fuck if that didn’t get you wetter than ever.

The first swipe of his tongue had you jolting off the bed, his demonic powers swiftly pinning your hips in place. You were unable to move as he dug in with gusto, noisily lapping and slurping up your slick. He groaned against your mound, sending the most wonderful vibrations through your core. You cried out helplessly as invisible hands played your body like an instrument, pinching and pulling at your breasts, latching onto your neck and torso, seeking out every spot that Crowley knew would work you higher.

His tongue wiggled it’s way past your folds, prodding at your pussy like a tiny cock. He thrust it into you over and over again, stopping every now and then to swallow down your arousal. Your pussy clenched helplessly, desperately trying to keep him inside. He licked up your slit, flicking the tip of his tongue against your clit. You swore at the top of your lungs, head tossing side to side as he wrapped his lips around your swollen nub and sucked. He kept the pressure light, teasing you with the promise of release. “Crowley,” you called out, “Crowley, fuck, please. Need to come, oh fuck, have to come. Stop teasing and let me come.”

His laughter rumbled against you. “Anything for my Queen.”

His lips attacked your clit with a vengeance, sucking hard as he uncurled one hand from around your thigh, two fingers coming up to thrust inside your folds. A soundless cry tore from you as he pumped you with hard and fast. He scissored his fingers inside your channel, stretching your walls to be ready for him. One of his fingers grazed against your g-spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through you. He aimed for it again, determined to feel you come against his mouth.

One last hard suck was enough to send you over the edge, shoving you headlong into bliss. You came screaming his name for all of Hell to hear, pleasure crashing over you in waves, drowning you in ecstasy. He was unrelenting, licking up your release as he kept pumping into you, resolved to get every last drop. Your climax went on and on until it was almost painful. On the verge of begging him to let you down, you felt him slow his ministrations, finally withdrawing from you altogether.

He was panting almost as hard as you were, his lower face covered in your slick. You could see his beard glistening in the light, sending an unexpected stab of lust through you. You moaned at the feeling; you’d just had a mind blowing orgasm and you were already gearing up for another. Your tired limbs throbbed in protest even as your hands clutched at his shoulders, pulling him on top of you.

Crowley allowed you to draw him closer, his body cradled in the crook of your thighs, your legs coming up to wrap around him. His rigid length bumped against your hips, beads of precum leaking from the slit. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, dragging his tongue along it to lick up the last of your come, before claiming you in a passionate kiss. You matched it with equal fervor, whimpering at the taste of yourself on his lips. He propped himself up on his elbows, withdrawing his powers from you to run his hands down your body. “Darling, I’ll never get over the taste of you, the sight of you when you come. Absolutely gorgeous. Say that I can see it again. Let me feel it one more time.”

“Yes, Crowley. Fuck me so hard they hear me scream for you in Heaven. Make the monsters in Purgatory hear me call your name. I need your cock in me, right now.” You wrapped your legs legs around his waist, trapping him close to you.

Crowley growled above you, taking his cock in one hand and lining up with your entrance. The head pushed past your folds, slipping inside your waiting pussy. “Your wish is my command.”

With one rough shove, Crowley sheathed himself entirely inside your aching heat. You bucked up against him as he immediately set a fast pace, rutting into you with deep thrusts. The slap of his hips against yours joined your moans, answered by Crowley’s groans and snarls. It was a lewd symphony, one created and meant only for the two of you. No other lover had ever managed to pull such pleasure from you, to make you shudder with every thrust of their hips. Only Crowley managed to push you to the heights of ecstasy.

The drag of his cock along your walls sparked delectable zings of pleasure through you. His girth stretched you beautifully, the solid heat of him hitting all the right spots. Your arms wrapped around him, nails digging tiny crescents into his back. He buried his head in your chest, lapping at the sweat starting to pool between your breasts. One of his hands wrapped itself in strands of your hair, tugging just hard enough for you to feel. The other reached between your joined bodies to rub swift circles around your clit. Your limbs started to shake as you felt yourself teetering on the edge.

Just as he started to swell inside you, your walls clamped down hard around his cock as you came, wailing his name. It was too much; Crowley thrust one, two more times before spilling inside you, calling out your name for every demon in Hell to hear. He pistoned into you, hips jerking uncontrollably, his come flowing out of your drenched channel to slip down onto the sheets. The rest of the world ceased to exist as the two of you found exquisite release in one another. All that mattered was this moment.

Eventually, Crowley came to a stop, panting hard above you, the sweat of his skin mingling with your own. You struggled to catch your breath, lungs aching for air. Your tired legs fell to the side, unable to stay locked around his waist. You cradled him to you with limp arms, rubbing soothing circles across his back. Only when he softened and slipped out of your sensitive pussy did Crowley move, rolling off of you and pulling the two of you to the top of the bed.

You burrowed into the pillows happily, deliciously sated. Crowley held you close to his side, using his powers to clean up both of you and ease your overworked body. The siren call of sleep was already singing in your ear as one arm stretched across his torso, the other curled between you. He ran a hand through your hair soothingly while his other draped over your waist. He murmured words of endearment in your ear, showing a side of himself reserved only for you.

“Mmmm, Crowley, maybe we should fight more often, if it’ll lead to that,” you mumbled sleepily. “Best deal ever.”

His chest rumbled under your ear with laughter. “Perhaps not something so drastic as a week of celibacy, love. I’m not sure I could survive.”

“Tha’s true,” you replied, exhaustion slurring your words. “I love you so much, Crowley.”

“What love I have is all for you, darling. Rest now, you’re exhausted. I can’t have my Queen tired- it simply won’t do.”

You murmured a wordless noise of consent, unable to hold off sleep any longer. As you drifted away into slumber, you swear you heard him mumble something about thanking God for sending you to him. But you’d have to tease him about that another time, slipping into dreams.


End file.
